


A Strange Guest

by HoLylolCaTs



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Grimm/Brumm if you squint, My First AO3 Post, No Angst, Vessel OC, i need to write more for quake, no beta we die like the PK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoLylolCaTs/pseuds/HoLylolCaTs
Summary: A vessel visits the troupe, looking for something.
Relationships: n/a
Kudos: 7





	A Strange Guest

The sounds of Brumm's accordion slowly roll over the town. He's trying to get the tunes right for his new song. Grimmkin bustle about; some are preareing for the next performance, others ready props and care for the steeds. Grimm walks around, checking on things before retreating to the main tent. A vessel stands in the center of the stage, looking up at one of the lanterns. 

"Another vessel! Are you interested in tonight's performance?" The troupe master asks, slipping closer to the void being. It's nearly as tall as his chest.

The vessel turns to him, their nail gleaming in the scarlet light. They heft the weapon from their back, both hands gripping the handle of the blade.

"So it's a dance you seek? I do have time to perform if you'd dance with me"

The vessel shakes their head, walking up to Grimm. They shift their grip, one hand now partly holding the edge of the blade as the other holds the handle. They lift the blade to his face, showing the multiple divots along the top of the nail. A stone lays in one of the divots, the one closest to the handle. It's a rather lovely jewel, making him think of the town they've settled in. The vessel points to an open space, tapping a claw to it.

"You're gathering jewels, then? The one you have here is quite pretty already. I have no jewel or gem to give, perhaps you should seek out the mines some of my kin have spoke of" Grimm traces the jewel already set in place.

The vessel shake their head again, pointing again to the empty spot. They point to the lit lamp before pointing once again to the divot in the blade, seeming irritated. 

Grimm paused before finally getting the point it was trying to make. "You want... a jewel made of flames?" He seemed a little confused by the request, lifting a hand to his chin.

The vessel nodded, lowering the nail. It looked as if it would fall over due to the broadness of it's horns.

Grimm laughed, placing a hand to it's mask. "Calm yourself. I shall grant your request, if you promise me a dance"

The vessel thought for a moment before nodding, practically shoving the blade in his face once more. The trope master held out a hand, flames roaring to life in his palm. He closed his hand around it, the flames dying down. He then held his hand out to the vessel, a scarlet jewel now sitting there, still glowing with the power of the fire it was born from.

"Here, I do hope you enjoy it, little one" He says as the vessel takes the stone.

The sound of hissing reaches his ears and he looks at the vessel's hand. The precious stone burns their chitin as they lower it into place. It is gently pressed into the nail, the hissing stopping once they let go of it. It melds into the blade itself, red veins appearing on the metal for a few seconds, appearing to pulse like a heartbeat before disappearing.

Grimm moves to speak before going quiet as the vessel jumps back, both hands steadying on the blade again. Their tail lashes behind them, something separating from it with a gross sound, as if someone's arm had been torn from the joint.   
He appears concerned before the vessel stomps, getting his attention from the lashing tail. They steady the blade, empty eyes seeming to flare with challenge. Grimm only chuckles.

"A dance you want? A dance you'll get!" The stage flares to life. The two lunge foreward.


End file.
